UHShe Season 10
UHShe Season 10 UHShe Season 10 is released on October 20th 2018. There are 16 participants. This season is also a BooHShe, being a Halloween themed one. This season also has teams of two. This season has been organized, once again, by Stacyplays, with the server being hosted by MCProHosting. UHShe is a fight for to the death against all the players, however, the tricky twist is that you can only revive your hearts by a golden head or golden apple. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season is not cut clean and every player starts off with 5 pieces of pumpkin pie, a player tracking compass, a saddle, a crafting recipe book, and a skeleton horse spawn egg. For this season episodes are now 18 minutes long and new episodes being released every day. PermaDay will be enabled in Episode 6 and no shrinking border. UHShe is hosted in 1.13 this season. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 10) ☀Participants☀ Team 1 * iHasCupquake (ihasCupquake) * stacyplays (stacysays) Team 2 * BBPaws * Cheridet Team 3 * HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) * appleschloss Team 4 * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) * Shubble (ShubbleYT) Team 5 * BasicallyBea (basicallybea) * Phoenixgg2 Team 6 * Aureylian * ThePinkDiamondDiva (PinkDiamondDiva) Team 7 * ''Luba_DO'''' (LUBA_DO)'' * Sydney (Sydney01) Team 8 * UrsulasRevenge * banoffee2013 = *'Bold' indicates winner of season = = *''Italics'' indicates UHShe debutees = Titles First to Take Damage: ThePinkDiamondDiva (Fall Damage) (Ep.1) Last on Full Hearts: ihasCupquake (Ep.7) First Blood: basicallyBea '''(UrsulasRevenge) First Death: ShubbleYT (Death by lava) Most Individual Kills: '''basicallybea (5 Kills) Most Team Kills: basicallybea and Phoenixgg2; Team 5 (8 Total Kills) Most Gold: basicallybea and Phoenixgg2; Team 5 Most Diamonds: basicallybea and Phoenixgg2; Team 5 First Golden Apple (Crafted): GamerBurry (Ep.1) Best Sword: basicallybea (Sharpness 4 Iron Sword) Best Bow: UrsulasRevenge and banoffee2013 (Power 2 Bow) Winner: basicallybea and Phoenixgg2; Team 5 Statistics Trivia * This season was most likely prerecorded on October 18th, 2018. * Lizzie stated that to Stacy, she can't make the recording. * This season marks the return of Cupquake, who has absent for seven seasons. * This is the first season with Phantoms. * Season 8 is the fourth season to be Halloween-themed. ** It is also the fourth season to be played in teams of two. * This is the third time BBPaws and Cheridet have teamed up. ** Shubble and Strawburry17 teamed up again this season. * This is Shubble's second time being the first player to die, the first being in Season 7. * This is the fourth time BasicallyBea got first blood. (Yammy, Aureylian, LDShadowLady, and UrsulasRevenge) * Appleschloss nearly killed Aureylian, got down to 1HP which is half a heart in episode 6, but a spider finished her off. * This was also the season where iHasCupquake got her first kill. * Sydney is a new debutante who got her first kill in UHShe. * Cheridet killed Phoenix without losing ANY hearts. * Cheridet was slain again by BasicallyBea. * This is Bea's second-time win and Phoenix's first time win. Bea also won Season 8. ** Two of Bea's wins have been in Halloween themed. * This is the second time Stacy placed 2nd as a team. (She placed 2nd in Season 5 alongside with RealSquig) * This is the fourth time in a team season with losing a team member of the winning team. * Skeleton horses weren't tamable because they were from a spawn egg. * This season also had the episode with the most deaths in one episode ever in the history of UHShe with 10 deaths in episode 7. Category:Seasons Category:Halloween Category:BooHShe